Sweet Mimori
by RandomAznNoobieNeenjazoncrack
Summary: A mini series - 3/5. Rated T for strong language. Sweet Mimori's existence hangs in the balance of a photographer and the Seigaku bishies! What will they do to save the poor plush shop?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The series of Prince of Tennis does not belong to me, but to Konomi Takeshi. Pocky isn't a creation of mine, but I do buy the product!

AN: I got the idea from a Prince of Tennis icon of Fuji Syusuke I'd found on a computer graphics site called: Digik one day and thought it would make a great idea for a fan fiction. Have fun reading, reviews are welcome!

* * *

"Sorry guys, I promised Inori that I'd buy the groceries for him today." A teenage girl with strawberry blonde hair apologized, heading out of the school gates with two other teens.

"But Yukari-chan, you promised you'd come over to my house so that we'd get to watch a whole marathon of "The Unfaithful" together!" Whined the mint green haired girl named Keiko otherwise known as 'Kei-kun' as she pouted her lips together, accentuating her lightly freckle dusted cheeks glowing an agitated pink.

"Yeah Kari-chan, forget about that stupid errand and your little bratty brother," The silver haired punk styled adolescent beside Kei-kun agreed, leaning his elbow against her shoulder. His name was Setsuna but the two girls called him 'Tsunako-chan'.

"Besides, you can always blame Kei-kun if you get yelled at." Tsunako-chan winked at Yukari, who giggled lightly in response.

Kei-kun wasn't too happy and blew up her cheeks, making her resemble something of a blow fish, a very red blow fish indeed. She huffed and then pinched Tsunako's arm with her long sharp finger nails. Tsunako-chan whelped in pain, drawing back his arm and began nursing it, Tsunako-chan referred to that pinching maneuver as the 'Kei-neko abuse'.

"Sorry. I can't get out of this one this time, you guys." Yukari turned to look at her friends with a remorseful look.

Kei sighed, crossing her arms across her chest. She closed her eyes and took a breath, her brows furrowed as if she was in deep thought and consideration of their situation at the moment. Yukari waited for her best friend's response and Tsunako rubbed the tortured section of flesh on his thin arm.

"Fine, but you owe us!" Kei decided, giving off a cheerful smile.

"I want Pocky and lots of it!" Tsunako-chan called out.

Yukari chuckled, happy to know that she was forgiven.

"I'll see you guys later than!" Yukari jogged off, heading off into the direction of town.

"I'm really sorry about this, Tsunako-chan, Kei-kun, but you guys wouldn't understand." Yukari thought, running past the grocer's that was the main point of her straight out lie to her best friends.

If you asked Tsunako and Kei about Yukari, they most probably would tell you that they knew almost everything about Tokugawa Yukari, from her birthday to her fears to what she liked and disliked, but this was one secret she wouldn't ever dare tell them about.

"Besides even if I do tell them, Kei-kun would flip since she hates them. I can't even bear to think of how Tsunako-chan might take it! I can just imagine the ways he'd just torment me if he did. Why can't I just tell them already and be done with it?!" Yukari grumbled aggravated beyond belief.

Yukari was currently having an internal conflict with herself about whether or not she'd tell her best friends the real reason she ditched them that day. She walked on until she bumped straight into a business man who was having a very heated discussion on his cell phone.

She screeched as she fell back on her rear bottom, her book bag fell onto the ground because of the impact she'd received.

"Oh yeah, it's because I'm such a coward…" She thought.

"What the hell is your problem you little --"

Yukari quickly rose to her feet and bowed continuously at the middle aged man who was yelling at her for being a nitwitted girl who couldn't watch where on earth she was going.

"Why is that guy yelling at her for?"

"Who knows?"

She was overly embarrassed as people on the streets stopped to stare at the spectacle in front of them, whispering and making up stories about why the man in his early thirties was shouting profanities at a young high school girl.

"Hey Yukari," An arm brought itself around Yukari's waist, her face now burning bright like the red crosswalk's light.

"I've been looking for you everywhere! It took me forever just to find you!" Yukari looked up to see her worst nightmare begin to apologize to the man who snarled at her, his face contorted in rage in such a way that a pit bull would've.

"I'm very sorry sir. She didn't mean to cause trouble…" The tall seventeen year old began. He had short cropped sea green almost turquoise hair and she resented to say this, but he had a fine handsome complexion to match his…healthy body shape.

"…We're very sorry to have bothered you sir." Echizen Ryoga finished, bowing his head.

The man grumbled in an almost visible dark cloud of fury overhead as he left the scene and the crowd that had manifested dispersed just as quickly as it had formed, leaving both Yukari and Ryoga alone on the sidewalk.

Yukari strode over to her book bag on the ground, dusting it with a hand.

"Wow that was my first time seeing a girl getting her sugar daddy pissed off like that. Does that always happen with you, little miss --:"

"Shut it Pervert. I didn't need your help; I was fine on my own before you even showed up." Yukari narrowed her eyes into a mean glare at the annoying teen in front of her.

"Is that your way of saying thank you, little miss flat chest? How rude, you've hurt my feelings." He shot her back a meager childish puppy dog pout.

"Just leave me alone." She hissed and pushed past him to continue on to her destination.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The series of Prince of Tennis does not belong to me, but to Konomi Takeshi. I solely own the plot and Original characters that appear in this work of fanfiction.

* * *

"AH!! This can't be happening!! Not to me!! Not this!! Anything but this!!" Yukari sobbed, bringing the palms of her hands to her face. Shaking her head from left to right, her happiness completely crushed by the sign that was stuck to the front window of the small quaint shop with a light green roof and pots of all sorts of the flowers that bloomed that season surrounded the front of the shop.

The front window read in English cursive letters in white, "Sweet Mimori" Tokyo's very own plush store hidden in one of the darker streets of the city. The reason of why the shop came to be located in that area, no one was particularly sure. The store sold cute little handmade plush dolls of cute little critters, dolls and such made by the store's own 'Sweet Mimori' whose name was actually Aizawa Miyu, a friend of Yukari's.

Miyu looked like a little doll in her light pink sweet Lolita gown with tiny frills, bows and beautiful lace. She had pale green eyes that were mistaken for grey by everyone and her hair was a dark blue like the city's night skyline. Her thick tresses were tied back in a low ponytail by a single silk pink ribbon and a little headdress matching her adorable ensemble. Miyu was older than Yukari by a few years but looked like she was a year younger than her.

"Sweet Mimori"'s plush dolls were Yukari's darkest secret and she had kept this secret of hers hidden from the world from all she knew.

The sign on the door had read in dark bold, "**Dear customers, until further notice from the head office of business affaires, take note that this store will be closed this coming weekend, thank you**. **Head Secretary, Ichihara Tetsuya."**

"No way, please let it be a dream!" Yukari thought desperately, closing her eyes tightly and re-opening each eye slowly.

"I'm sorry but it's not," whimpered a voice behind Yukari, who made her nearly jump right out of her skin.

"AHH! Miyu-chan! Can you please quit scaring me from behind like that?!" Yukari cried out and began to lecture her plush maker friend for the tenth, no wait…

Anyway the number of times Yukari almost always had to repeat herself to Miyu wasn't the issue.

"And how did she know I was thinking that?" Yukari thought, holding her book bag closer to her waistline.

"It's because I'm a mind reader." Miyu whispered in an eerily manner, adding a little shrill cackle at the end.

"MIYU-CHAN! Seriously please stop doing that!" Yukari whined.

Miyu laughed, "Oh, but it's so fun to mess around with you, Yukari-chan" Miyu batted her lashes innocently at Yukari.

"Geez Miyu-chan!"

"I'm sorry Yukari-chan, but you're so cute when flustered." Miyu leaned over to pinch Yukari's cheeks with the thumbs of her hands.

"Anyway," Yukari stepped back from Miyu a few paces to avoid her "crab claws" and cleared her throat.

"Why's the store closed?" Miyu asked simply, smoothing down the folds of her dress and petticoat.

"Yeah, why is the --"Yukari began but stopped herself short, her mouth opens into a wide "O" and then immediately closes it shut. Her light brown irises almost burned a hole on Miyu's face.

"Let's go inside, shall we, Yukari-chan?" Miyu smiled rather cheerily, not taking into account that her best customer and great friend, Tokugawa Yukari was most likely internally stabbing thousands of knives into Miyu's gut. Miyu walked behind Yukari once again and pushed her right towards the door to the little shop.

The light green door swung easily open with a tiny twinkling of bells from the silver chimes of different sizes which hung near the door whenever it was pushed inward for customers to enter. Once inside the store, the scent of something almost indescribably sweet and succulent filled your lungs, leaving you breathless and at peace. It always left Yukari wondering because the scent was constantly enchanting and yet so completely different every time she stepped foot inside that one small shop.

Miyu's plush doll shop was a peculiar place indeed, no one really knew about it unless they were plush toy collectors like Yukari, Otaku cosplayers or Lolita. It was like a wonderful dream inside that tiny shop, even with its outer appearance which made you think the shop itself was a little bakery or maybe even a florist because of the flowers decorating the front.

Miyu led Yukari through the threshold of the store, where shelves were filled with plush dolls, the room painted a calming lavender color and the floor carpeted a faint pink. Fake roses on vines adorned the walls and candles were lit by each corner of the room, the wax oozing down into their respected holders. They went straight to the back of the store where the two young ladies sat on cushions inside of Miyu's working area.

Miyu poured a cup of Jasmine tea for them both, while Yukari picked up a tiny long eared pink rabbit with dark ruby pools for eyes on the table left by a spool of pink and black thread, a needle and tiny black buttons that were used to be her animal plush dolls' noses. The doll however, was still missing a right leg and one of the ears needed to be stitched on properly, but all the same, it was an adorable piece of art that Yukari couldn't take her eyes off of.

This was the why Yukari loved Miyu's plush dolls so much, not only because of the adorable designs of the dolls themselves and how each and every doll was uniquely different in their own way. It was because they were made with such love and care, it clearly showed in Miyu's intricate needlework.

Miyu placed the porcelain cup before Yukari who thanked her and cautiously laid the bunny back in its place on the table.

"So, why is the store going to close Miyu-chan?" Yukari inquired, blowing on her tea, attempting to cool the liquid down. She watched right then at the steam rising out of the cup.

Miyu took a long sip, licking the droplets of tea off her glossy lips, "It's because I've haven't had much business lately and have just renovated the place last month. I tend to forget to pay the rent and so, you know."

Yukari stared at Miyu in pure shock and just about dropped the glass cup in her hands, "That's terrible! Why didn't you move to one of the main streets and just sell your plush dolls there to get more business? Wouldn't it have been easier that way?"

"I'd be forced to have to compete with the top competitive stores over there. That's too much of a hassle for me. Besides, I like it here, less commercial and a whole lot quieter too." Miyu concluded, finishing her tea.

"But…" Yukari protested.

"It's fine Yukari. I can always do something else for a living." Miyu simply countered Yukari's sign of dispute, and poured herself another cup.

"No it's not," Yukari rose to her feet.

"There has to be something we can do, I mean, it isn't until the weekend that you'll close up shop right? There just has to be a way, there just has to!"

Miyu sighed, lowering her cup onto the table and stood up, resting in the same place where she sat.

"Well, if you're so desperate as to help me, Yukari."

"I'll do anything Miyu-chan! Just please don't close up shop!" Yukari pleaded.

Yukari sighed as she sat there on the city bus on the way home from Sweet Mimori, her head conked against the window as she thought back to Miyu's scheme.

"_Yukari, you're a photographer, right?" Miyu asked. Yukari nodded in reply, wondering what Miyu was cooking up in that mind of hers._

"_Mostly girls come to the shop to buy my plush dolls, and most girls who are your age like young beautiful boys, am I right? _

"_Where are you going with this Miyu-chan?" Yukari thought uncertain and considered that she had made a mistake by helping her friend with this great plan. It might have been a good idea to back out right then. _

"_How about this, beautiful boys with Sweet Mimori's plush dolls, wouldn't that simply be delightful? You'd make fliers with your pictures Yukari-chan and then spread them all over town!" Miyu enlightened Yukari with her brilliant proposal._

"I'm doomed…" Yukari grumbled under her breath, banging her head against the glass window.

"Where on earth do I find those 'bishie' she wants so much anyway? I barely talk to those kinds of guys. I'm so screwed!" Yukari complained, drowning deeper into her despair.

"Saa ne, Yukari-san is that the reason why you have such a long face?" A voice spoke out, breaking her away from her thoughts and impending doom.

Yukari turned to see who spoke from beside her.

"Ah! Fuji-san! What are you doing here on this bus?" So it was, the young third year junior high school student who attended Seigaku, the ever popular blue eyed genius himself, Fuji Syusuke.

Fuji was a fellow photographer much like Yukari, they had met several times at the photo developing store on weekends and mostly talked about the kinds of pictures they took and gave tips to each other on how to improve their own work.

He chuckled and answered, "I just finished tennis practice and I'm heading home right now."

Yukari gave a small silent 'oh'. Fuji was a member of his school's tennis team as 'tennis regular', whatever that meant.

"So, you can't find any 'bishie' Yukari-san?" He went on to continue.

Yukari flushed into one such a person who had taken a bit too long at the tanning salon.

"Y-y-you heard a-all that?" Fuji nodded with his famous fox like grin on his face that slightly freaked Yukari out.

"W-well, umm… You see Fuji-san; it's a funny story actually." Yukari chuckled nervously as Fuji kept his smile as if he was pressing her on to continue.

"Uhh…A friend of mine has a shop and you see her shop, well, it's going to close down soon in a few days. So, her idea was to find s-some 'bishies' to take some pictures with her products, well, she makes plush dolls and uh…"

"No need to worry about it Yukari-san, it'll be alright. I'd love to help you in fact; I know exactly where to find plenty of 'bishie' for you." Fuji standing up to take his leave.

"Really, you do Fuji-san? You'd do this for me? Oh, thank you, thank you so much, Fuji-san! This means a lot to me!" Yukari smiled.

"I'll meet you at the park tomorrow with the 'bishie' after school, so bring your friend and her plushies, alright Yukari-san?"

"Ok then, Fuji-san, I'll see you then! And again, thank you so much for doing this for me!" Yukari slightly bowed.

"It's no problem." Fuji waved goodbye as he got off the city bus.

"Thank god…" Yukari sighed, slouching down in seat.

"The worst is over!" Yukari cheered, throwing her arms into the air.

"Yukari-chan! Hey!" Yukari looked up.

Oh great, it was Kei-ken and Tsunako-chan coming down the aisle to meet her! Shoot! Just her luck…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The series of Prince of Tennis does not belong to me, but to Konomi Takeshi.

AN: This chapter begins with Fuji!! Here you go, have fun reading!!

* * *

"I'm home." The brunette fifteen year old walked into the threshold of his home.

"Ah! Syusuke, welcome home! Eiji-kun just came over; he's waiting for you upstairs." His older sister Yumiko greeted him, passing him by to get into the kitchen.

"Alright, thanks for telling me Nee-san." Fuji walked up the stairs, the fox like smile never leaving his complexion. He wondered why Eiji was in his room; maybe he was returning the notes from yesterday's English class?

Fuji walked up the stairs and strode into his bedroom, however there was a feeling of something off when he had stepped foot inside. Eiji was crouched over, his back to Fuji. Eiji was mumbling a jumble of words in a hasty panicked fashion that Fuji couldn't make sense of completely. He only caught wind of his name in the mess of syllables.

"Eiji, what are you doing in my room?" Fuji inquired with his usual soft tone. Eiji froze in his spot and turned his head. His complexion was a very pale white as he caught sight of Fuji in front of him.

"Ehehe… Hi there Fujiko-chan. Well, um, uh, nyah. I just came by to say hi!" Eiji fumbled over his words just like Yukari-senpai on the bus that afternoon, he stood before the blue eyed genius. That thought reminded Fuji of what he promised to Yukari-senpai.

"Ne, Eiji…" Fuji began but was interrupted by Eiji's swift movements; he darted out towards Fuji's doorway.

"Anyway Fujiko, I'll be leaving nyah! Bye-bye!" Eiji yelled out, Fuji noticing that Eiji had still looked as insipid as a ghost as he had run out of his room. What could have been the matter? Eiji was acting strangely and Fuji noted that he was scratching the back of his head... as if he was caught in the act of doing something terribly wrong.

Fuji heard Eiji share a few words with Nee-san and he could tell that Eiji was still shaking like a leaf from before. The front door shutting closed echoed through the hallway.

"Hmm… "Fuji pondered.

And then he saw it. The lavender pot cracked on one side where ground earth leaked out thickly spread across the bedroom floor, the poor cactus plant's roots were severed.

"Ei-ji…" Fuji muttered in a cold sharp hiss, whereas a dark purple aura omitted from Fuji's delicate physique. A whimper of the neighbor's dog was heard outside.

"Nyah! I'm glad I got out of there alive! Fujiko is going to kill me, he'll torture me with some terrible blackmail I bet. Oh, I can't stop thinking about it. I'm scared nyah!!" Eiji whimpered, walking along the sidewalk on his way to Oishi's house to talk about what had occurred at Fuji's house.

The only reason why Eiji was at Fuji's house was because of that older girl Fuji was talking about the past few days. Eiji knew for sure that his best friend wasn't talking about his sister but this new girl, could it have been his first real girlfriend?!! Eiji was caught by surprise after deducing such a theory from reading deeply past the "lines". And Oishi thought Eiji was just imagining things!

* * *

"Hmmm…" Yukari grumbled. Her chin rested on the edge of the desk as she stared long and hard at the telephone sitting before her eyes. Should she call him, should she not?

It had already been two days since she'd last spoken to both Fuji about Miyu's intelligent scheme to draw in more female customers to her shop. Yukari strayed up at nights, constantly worrying whether or not if she should call out of all people, for that… beastly perverted man to join in and help.

Yukari groaned, maybe she wouldn't. Maybe, she wouldn't have to call in that guy because she knew that Fuji had it under control, right? But she barely even knew the third year junior high school student, much less know if he was really dependable to do these kinds of favors. Yukari scratched the sides of her head furiously, tussling up her combed hair.

Should she do it, should she not go along with it?

Should she go ahead and just ask in order to ensure the safety of Miyu's shop's existence? But that didn't mean that she was indirectly calling that guy a "bishie" now was she? Because she was going to invite him to help with the whole she-bang. Technically, it wasn't right? She wasn't trying to silently admit to herself that he was good-looking, which he was. My god, this was confusing!!

"Umm, hello…? Is anyone there?" Yukari's birch bark irises widened in mere revelation and shock at the warm female voice over on the other line! Did she just…? Right then and now, did she actually…?

Oh crap.

"Hello?"

"Hi, can I speak to the id—"For the slightest moment there, Yukari was about to say "the idiotic pervert of your home." But that would have been rather rude, considering that Yukari was speaking to… Whoever was there? It was probably his mother or sister.

"Sorry?" The voice spoke.

"Can I speak to…Ryoga-san?" Yukari twitched her eye while spitting out his poisonous accursed name out loud through her very lips.

"Of course," She heard the female voice yell out the devil's name.

"May I ask who is calling?" The voice politely inquired.

"I'm...His…" Yukari hesitated. If she gave her name, what would happen if he were to check the caller ID for her home phone number she was calling with afterwards? Damn it all, she should have used up the remaining minutes on her cell phone for this!

"Shit…" Yukari hissed under her breath.

"Excuse me, I didn't catch that."

"Aha ha, well, funny thing is, I think I have the wrong phone number, I'll just…" Yukari sped the syllables flowing past her teeth.

"Ah! Ryoga-san!" There was scratching noise and then the sound of someone breathing.

"Yes! This is Ryoga speaking! Who is it?!"

"He sounds obnoxious even on the phone, why am I not surprised?" Yukari grumbled.

"Hello??" He asked again.

Yukari took a breath, this was it.

"YUKARI!! QUIT HOGGING THE PHONE!! I NEED IT TO CALL TOSHIROU IN TWO MINUTES!!"

"Damn you to hell, Inori." Yukari clenched her fist. Oh, her brother was going to get a beating of his life that was for sure.

"Yukari? Ah, little miss Fla---"

Yukari slammed the phone back onto its place. Taking a huge breath and exhaling, she got up from her chair and stormed out of the kitchen. There was a sharp yelp in the next room over.

* * *

"Ah, and now a little break for me, so I can finally drink some green tea." Miyu sipped the contents of the hot liquid, the bitterness flowing on her taste buds. She reached for the calendar underneath her desk and flipped it to the current month.

"One more day until the photo shoot!! And I'll get to see all the young bishies Yukari will have brought for me! Ah, if only I was a few years younger…" Miyu clicked her tongue and downed the last drops of her tea.

Miyu set down the tea cup and rolled up the lacy sleeves of her princess Lolita gown.

"Now, time to get back to work!"


End file.
